


Different and New

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: When Jungkook has to break the news to Woozi that he's decided to take on a Little of his own things don't exactly go as well as Jungkook had planned.





	Different and New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I had to do it! Blame the Taehyung muse! He was having baby fever! An adoption needed to happen.

“He’s not going to like this.”

 

Jungkook watched out the corner of his eye as Taehyung flipped his extensions over his shoulder, something he’s been doing a lot since he got them put in for Hwarang. It drove Jungkook nuts. They got it, Taehyung was sassy and fierce, they didn’t need a dramatic hair flip every time Tae felt the need to prove a point. 

 

Jungkook swallowed, “I know.” He sighed, gaze flittering back to the petite figure sitting on the edge of the bed. His heart clenched as he made eye contact with the blonde haired beauty whose own eyes were filled with curiosity and fear, mostly fear.

 

Jungkook was compelled by the overwhelming need to drop to his knees in front of the boy and as he did so he tucked a strand of hair that hand come loose from the ponytail holder behind a perfectly sculpted ear. “Oh, my sweet Ren. Don’t cry. It’ll be okay.” He whispered, smiling as the boy’s eyes welled with tears. 

 

Taehyung let out a sigh and rolled his head back, his half ponytail whipping around as he shook his head muttering to himself about what an idiot he was for picking such a stupid, idiot, egotistic, dumb-dumb of a boyfriend. Did they have a death wish? Did this sweet little boy in front of them have to be the cause of their death? Jihoon was not going to like this and Woozi was going to absolutely lose his mind over it. 

 

Sharing Jungkook was never an option. 

 

Not in Woozi’s book.

 

Taehyung knew all too well how possessive the little boy could be over his boyfriend. There were nights, many nights, Woozi would share their bed. Tae learned very quickly that Woozi had been faking how much he really moved in sleep all in some grand scheme to force Taehyung out of bed and onto the couch. If Tae didn’t evacuate the bed fast enough than the fake nightmares happened and he wouldn’t see Jungkook all weekend. There were also the times Jungkook was glued to his phone texting or video calling Woozi. Woozi has Jungkook strangled around his finger and now... so does Ren. 

 

“He’s really not going to like this.” Taehyung huffed out, dropping to the floor to take Ren into his lap. Tae smiled down at the blonde as Ren silently lifted his perfectly manicured fingers to his cheek, offering his own shy smile back. 

 

“Ren. Princess. Tell Appa that he’s being silly.” Jungkook huffed, taking Ren back into his lap as the little reached for him upon hearing his name being called. Ren shook his head, choosing instead to snuggle into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook let out a chuckle and carded his fingers through the long blond locks. 

 

“Princess, tell Abeoji that Appa has an extremely valid point and Abeoji knows it.” Tae remarked, flipping that damn hair over his shoulder. 

 

“No.” Ren crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at his two caregivers. Truthfully, Ren thought they were both being silly. Jihoon was his friend! Arguably one of his best friends. Jihoon had introduced him to his caregivers! Sure, the intent had been to be friends but he knew Jihoon would understand. 

 

“Look,” Jungkook sighed, frowning as Ren crawled off his lap to play with the more entertaining Barbies rather than listen to his caregivers bicker. “I’m not worried about Woozi. I know that he is... dependent on me.”

 

Taehyung snorted. 

 

“Tae...” Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend with a sigh. “He will give me the chance to explain. I’m not naive to think he won’t be upset, but he will listen.”

 

“Before or after his meltdown.” Taehyung smirked, taking a naked Barbie from Ren and pointing out what dress he liked best out of his offered options. He offered the Little a smile as Ren shoved the dress at his face and began to dress the doll. 

 

Jungkook glared at him, but couldn’t help but wipe the look from his face as he was handed his own naked doll.Why didn’t any of these dolls have clothes on already? “He’ll listen.” Jungkook whispered, shoving the boots he was given onto the dolls feet. Apparently this one didn’t need clothes? Maybe he should’ve been paying more attention to his son’s storyline. “He has too.”

 

**

 

Woozi didn’t listen. It took the weight of Yoongi, Jin, and Namjoon combined to keep the boy pinned down to the sofa and from lunging at Jungkook. Not much could be done about the venomous words Woozi’s spewed at the top of his lungs as hot tears rolled freely down his cheeks. 

 

Woozi hiccuped a broken sob and slumped back, seemingly giving up the fight. He slowly rolled his head toward Yoongi and whimpered out a tiny “hurts” before a fresh round of tears spilled from his eyes. 

 

Jungkook took a tentative step forward, a shuddering breath escaping his lips at Woozi’s broken little tone. “Baby....” he whispered, reaching out a hand to wipe at Woozi’s tears. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

 

Woozi flinched, cuddling himself further back into Yoongi’s chest. “Don’t touch!” He shrieked.

 

Jungkook dropped his hand at lightening speed. 

 

“Maybe let’s just give him some space.” Yoongi suggested, looking to Jin who looked equally lost. No one could’ve predicted this kind of reaction. They figured Woozi would be upset, no one counted for the boy being broken. 

 

Woozi lifted his face to glare at Jungkook, his hand coming up to clench his chest, “hurts!”

 

“I know.” Jungkook sighed, reaching out for the boy. “I know. I’m so sorry. Please, come sit.”

 

Woozi shook his head. 

 

“Aegi boo, please?”

 

“No!”

 

“Jungkook maybe we should-“

 

Jungkook huffed and sprung to his feet. He snatched Woozi from Yoongi’s lap, ignoring the tiny fist beating on his shoulder and the calls from his hyungs as he walked them out to the garden. 

 

The backyard garden housed their secret spot. It wasn’t that secret, honestly, it was just a gigantic play house that sat in their backyard, but so far Woozi had only allowed Jungkook access into the play house so Jungkook was going to take what he could get. Being the only one allowed into a secret spot was a lot cooler than being the only one allowed into a shed.

 

He sat on the tiny sofa keeping Woozi held firm in his lap as he waited for the Little to wear himself out of his tantrum. When the Little finally slumped against his chest Jungkook slide the boy off his lap and onto the extra seat next to his before scooting off the couch and moving to sit on the floor between Woozi’s legs, his hands resting on Woozi’s knees. 

 

“Min Woozi, you know that I love you.”

 

Woozi nodded his head, “Woozi know .” The little whimpered pathetically, rubbing his nose clean on his sleeve. 

 

“And you know that Uncle Kookie would never replace his favorite little nephew.”

 

“Woozi only niff’pew.” The Little pointed out, seemingly unimpressed with the honorable title of favorite when there was no one to compete with. 

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be my favorite.” Jungkook chuckled, ruffling the boys pink locks. “However...”

 

Woozi sucked in a breathe. 

 

“Uncle Kookie and Uncle Taetae really love Ren too.” Jungkook started, words catching in his throat. “And we are so thankful to Woozi for introducing us to Ren. You made us so happy, Aegi boo.”

 

“Love Ren more.” The little whimpered out, bringing his knees to his chest rather harshly so that Jungkooks hands would be thrown off of him. 

 

“No,” Jungkook shook his head. “Not more. Just.... differently. We love you and Ren in different ways. You’re always going to be my Aegi boo, my Little Woozi-Woo, but Ren is...”

 

“Better?”

 

Jungkook’s heart clenched. Better? How could Woozi think anyone was better than him? How could he think Jungkook would just trade him in for any shiny new model. “Not...better...”

 

“Different...”

 

Jungkook nodded his head, “Yeah, Aegi, different.”

 

“Hard to s’plain?”

 

Jungkook nodded once more with a little chuckle, “Yeah, hard to explain.” He whispered out, reaching up to push Woozi’s pink bangs from his forehead. “Just know that I love you, okay? That won’t ever change no matter what.”

 

Leaning into the touch, Woozi let out a long, deep sigh of contentment as his eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t understand this and from Jungkook’s jumbled words it didn’t seem like his favorite uncle really understood much either. He couldn’t fault him for that. 

 

Ren was one of his best friends. One of the few people he felt comfortable being little around. He knew Ren was a great person and he knew that if anyone was going to treat his Kookie right it was going to be Ren. Jungkook could’ve done a lot worse in picking a little. “Ren okay?” 

 

Jungkook hummed, bringing his hand down from Woozi’s hair to rest in his own lap. “Ren is scared.” Jungkook answered honestly, because the two have never lied to each other and he wasn’t about to start now. “He’s afraid you won’t want to be his best friend anymore.”

 

“Silly.” Woozi scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I thought so too, but you did say you hated me.”

 

Woozi froze. He’d said that? Honestly, he didn’t remember much of what he did during his tantrum. He was just so mad. So hurt. So betrayed. He thought Jungkook was replacing him forever. “Woozi didn’t mean it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Woozi is sorry.”

 

“I know that too, bud.”

 

“Woozi meet Ren?”

 

Jungkook perked up at that. “Really, you want to?” Realistically he knew that the two were friends outside of little space, but he thought once the news broke he was going to have to pull teeth to get his two favorite Littles to be willingly to interact with each other. 

 

“Ren kookie’s aegi.” Woozi sighed, sounding... not so okay with it, but definitely coming to terms with his new world order. “Woozi be nice.”

 

“Ren will be nice too. He loves you, you know?”

 

Woozi shrugged. 

 

“Hey,” Jungkook tilted the boys head up using two fingers under his chin. “He’s still your best friend, you know? Nothing is changing, Woozi.”

 

Woozi begged to differ. Everything was changing. The entire dynamic of his relationship with Jungkook would forever be altered by this. He wouldn’t be able to have Jungkook to himself whenever he wanted. Jungkook would now have to divide his attention accordingly between the two Littles. There would be no more solo dates with Jungkook, no more sleep overs in Jungkook’s room. He wouldn’t be able to crawl in Jungkook’s lap whenever he wanted. It was all going to be different. 

 

“Ren likes Ninja Turtle?” Woozi asked in a change of subject, getting up from the couch and walking over to his toy box in search for one of his action figures to give to Ren as a peace offering. He didn’t want to think about loosing his Kookie right yet. It was too much. Everything was too much.”

 

“Ummm.” Jungkook chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as he turned to watch Woozi rummage for the toy box. “I don’t think you have any toys that Ren would like sweetheart.” Woozi’s face fell and Jungkook could easily tell that he felt hurt that his toys weren’t good enough. “Ren likes....different toys than Woozi.”

 

Different. Woozi scoffed. Everything about Ren was so much more different than Woozi. Woozi was starting to think different actually meant better. 

 

“Power Rangers?”

 

Jungkook chuckled, “no, not Power Rangers. Ren likes Barbie’s and baby dolls and dress up. Oh! And tea parties!”

 

Woozi’s face scrunched up with each new mention of a toy. Barbie’s? Dress up? And no WAY was he being invited to some stupid tea party! Unless Ren was a princess and the tea party was over run by assassins and Woozi, lead general, had to save the beautiful princess Ren before the bad guys could get him. “Gross! Woozi don’t have those kind of toys.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jungkook hummed, finger tapping against his chin. “Guess that means we’ll have to go pick out a new toy for you to give to Ren.”

 

Woozi gasped, “shopping?” He beamed, rushing over to take Jungkook’s hand in his own. 

 

“Shopping!” The Maknae replied with a smile. 


End file.
